


You Were The Only One

by more_shaken_than_bacon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sweet John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_shaken_than_bacon/pseuds/more_shaken_than_bacon
Summary: "You're exactly what they said. A phsycopath! Can you just stop being a freak, and just act normal for once?" John gasped out, forehead creasing and vein bulging out of his neck.Sherlock's eyes became glassy and distant as John watched him put back up every barrier he'd put down since they'd met.





	You Were The Only One

"John, be a dear and hand me the sodium nitrate from beside the coffee pot." 

"How many times have I asked for you not to put your experiments near the cooking utensils?" John sighed, as he handed Sherlock the chemical. "Hmmmm, 45 times since we moved in together. 10 times in the last 2 weeks." Sherlock laughed humorlessly.

"Mmm, and you still dont listen." John laughed. "You're not assertive enough." 

"Ill show you how assertive I can be." John spoke lowley 

"You can show me tonight, Doctor." Sherlock purred

"Cant Love, I've got a work dinner tonight and wont be home until 9." John said, unbuckling his trousers, in an effort to hurry the process along. 

"I remember." 

"I doubted you had forgotten, Love" John smiled and stepped close to Sherlock. "Can I have a kiss?" 

Sherlock set down his experiment and turned around. He wrapped his arms around John's neck and gave him a sweet kiss that would linger for a while. 

"Why yes, you can Dr. Watson." He poked fun at John. 

"Continue your experiment Love." John called, turning on his heels to head for the room. "My ride will be here in 30!" 

25 minutes passed and a knock on the door signalled the arrival of John's ride. What John had for gotten to mention was that his "ride" was a beautiful young woman. 

Her hair, obviously dyed, was pulled to one side to reveal her neck and shoulder (a seduction tactic). Her low cut, hearline dress was obviously worn to reveal her breasts, and the length was 3 inches away from an embarrassing slip. 

Fuming with anger, Sherlock closed the door and took to the kitchen. He removed a pint of chemicals that would cause dyes to turn hideous shades. He then grabbed the coffee pot (with some coffee still in it from this morning) and filled it the rest of the way up. 

He marched back to the door, flung it open and tossed the pint of chemicals onto her hair and dress. Her auburn hair turned a muddy yellow and the purple dress quickly turned to the color of orange clay. 

He set the pint down and in its place, took the pot of water, only to dump it on her, now yellow, hair. 

"Have a nice evening, if you ever try to seduce John again, there will be a more severe punish-"

"Sherlock! What the bloody hell are you doing?" John exclaimed. "Oh, Crystal, I am so sorry about his behaviour. He can be so childish at times. Sorry again, but I will have to ask you to leave." John fumbled over his words. 

He gently closed the door and turned to look at Sherlock, body taught and lips drawn tight. 

"Explain" 

"She was obviously trying to flirt with you, I couldnt just let her take you from me, you're all I've got. I was trying to defend myself." Sherlock spoke quickly, head hanging low, he knew if he looked up John would blow him fuse. 

John rolled his eyes. 

"Defending huh? Who defends themselves by throwing chemicals onto someone? Can you answer that Mr. Consultant?" John spat. 

Sherlock shook his head and choked back tears, a lump forming in his throat. 

"You're exactly what they said. A phsycopath! Can you just stop being a freak, and just act normal for once?" John gasped out, forehead creasing and vein bulging out of his neck. 

Sherlock's eyes became glassy and distant as John watched him put back up every barrier he'd put down since they'd met. John felt sick as Sherlock spoke through thick in his throat. "You were the only one who never called me that..." 

Sherlock turned on his feet and headed to the bedroom. Tears galavanting down his face. 

John chased after him, but was to late. Sherlock closed up the door and was lightly sobbing. 

"Sherlock." John called knocking on the door. "Love, please open the door. I'm sorry, I didnt mean it." 

The door opened to a puffy eyed Sherlock. John's heart floated, until he was hit in the face with a pillow. In a cold, uncaring way Sherlock mumbled "You'll sleep on the couch tonight." 

John took him punishment without say. 

 

Every day that passed John would wake, brush up, and pick up the set of folded clothes Sherlock had left on the chair the night previous, while John had been asleep. 

Every day that passed John would write a sweet note, different every day, pouring his heart out and apologizing, and set it on a tray with tea and biscuits (both of Sherlock's favorites). 

Every day that passed John lost a bit of his heart. 

Until one day, John had gotten off early and decided to sit outside the bedroom door and wait. He dozed off, but had awoken to the door creaking open. 

"Sheryl..." He mumbled out. "Plea, forgive me...I dint mean...it. I love you..." 

"I forgive you. But I'll need time to heal." He whispered, helping John up and into the bedroom. 

"Dos 'is mean... Ah get to sleep in tha beroom?" He slurred, going to sleep quicker than planned. 

"Yes John, it does" Sherlock laughed. 

John slowly ground against Sherlock's side. "Ive been so deprived." 

"Yeah?" Sherlock chuckled. 

"Come ere, turn on yer side." John growled, pulling his trousers down to his thighs, revealing his thick, red cock. Pressing his naked cock to Sherlock's clothed one, causing Shelock to harden

"I barely forgive you and you already are trying to have sex." Sherlock laughs. 

John grabs his hips and wiggles Sherlock's trousers down his thighs. Sherlock's chubb bounces up and hits his navel, smearing precum across him. 

John pulls Sherlock close to him and spits in his hand and wraps his palm around both his and Sherlock's lengths. He slowly begins pulling, loving the feeling of Sherlock's hot cock pressing against his own. 

"I love you so much, Locky." John gasped, leaning up into his own palm. 

"John!" Sherlock drawls out desperately. "Fuck!" He chants, approaching orgasm. 

"To good for me." John whispers in Sherlock's ears. John picks up the pace, spitting more into his fist that's closed around both of them. 

"John, please." Sherlock whines. "I love you too. You're my life!" 

"I'm so close Sweetie." John groans. 

"Please. Together. Come together." Sherlock stutters. 

"Of course, Love." John says, biting on Sherlock's neck, sucking marks along the porcelain skin. 

"Now!" Sherlock demands, and as per usual, John complies. 

Coming down from their highs, Sherlock cuddles up to John and falls asleep for real for the first time since their fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry :/ 
> 
> This is my first story though! 
> 
> Please like and comment! 
> 
> Want to read something? Request it and ill try.  
> (Ill do stuff for Supernatural, Sherlock, Homestuck, Marvel, Phan, and South Park 
> 
> You can follow me at thatsjustmyspudeysense on Tumblr 
> 
> Or _.stabby.squish._ on Instagram


End file.
